


a leaf in the wind

by caeliste (fictitiousregrets)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, casual mentions of other characters but mostly about lazer ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousregrets/pseuds/caeliste
Summary: From the journal of Ted Horst: Yeah, uh. I’m about to drop the hottest track of 80673. You already know what it is. Keep it wavy. Yeah.(Lazer Ted goes out with a bang.)





	a leaf in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> i’m always screaming but everyone on twitter is an enabler tbh.
> 
> also, MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF COUNTER/WEIGHT.

This is how Lazer Ted always wanted to go out, you know? He was a showoff, an entertainer, a man of the people. And if he could help his boy Mako out while he did it, then, well. You know Lazer Ted’s about that life.

But there’s a lot to the rhythm of reciprocity, a life for a life, and Mako pulled him from the disaster that would have been September under Rigor—that whack shit—so now it was a life for a life, and damn if he wasn’t gonna go like he fucking lived.

Hoping that his work would live for him beyond the stars.

Mako, yeah, he’d be okay eventually. His boy was out there living the life, a legend, a master, a man Ted was unspeakably proud of. And that was the trade—give Mako those years to live out. Make him proud all over again, wherever he’d be after this. Maybe he’d live on in the spaces between his flow on a track someone would play deep into the future. Yeah. That sounded nice.

September was chill and all for a while, but life under the stars was _it_ , man. Nothing finer.

Sometimes he’d go out on a mission, be someone he never thought he’d be, and the track would write itself. _I’m next to the desk, gonna wreck with the best, let em know it’s the Makos, Lazer Ted in the nest_ , and so on. Good shit. He never thanked Mako for it, but Mako was good at that shit, knowing when Ted slipped him a cassette tape, that was the thank you.

And the best shit was, at least Mako would have that fish of his to hold. Lazer Ted grinned at the thought, knowing he wouldn’t leave his boy alone at least. He had his squad. Squid squad. Damn. Shame he was about to die. Coulda been a good-ass track.

He’d always be proud of the track he made with Aria, though. What a fuckin wavy track that was. Maybe he’d live in that track after he was gone. No better song to haunt.

He thought about calling someone, in the last moments. But nah.

The message he’d leave in the stardust would be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe this is my first fic honestly, but you guys can find me @caeliste on twitter. keep it wavy


End file.
